


One Snowy Night

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, prompt 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: The couple looked out of the kitchen window and, indeed, it must’ve started snowing only shorty after Nick got home.“This view never gets old,” she smiled.“So true,” there was a soft smile on his face too. The look in their eyes was one of nostalgia and love.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	One Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4: A snowball fight

“Bye, mum,” a voice called from the stairs and loud footsteps were audible then.

“Hey,” Ellie turned around, a dishtowel in her hand, “where do you think you’re going?”

“Mum,” the voice grumbled, a few seconds later, a head peaked through the open kitchen door. “I’m nine. The parents of the other kids in my class don’t ask them what they’re doing and where they’re going all the time.”

With a patient and calm expression, Ellie simply replied, “Well, I believe the other parents very much ask them, but besides that, the other kids don’t have federal agents as parents, Aaron. And frankly, even if these parents don’t wanna know, your dad and I do.”

“She looked at her son. “So, where are you going?”

“Over to Caleb’s and Emily’s house,” the boy replied. He already wore his winter coat and hat; scarf and gloves in his hands.

“Okay, honey,” his mother looked at him lovingly. “Be back at 7, ok? And say hi to them for me.”

“Yes, I will,” Aaron nodded and out of impulse, he walked over to his mum and hugged her tightly. Ellie embraced him – she enjoyed every second of her son’s amiability, he was growing up and these moments were getting rarer these days – and moved her hand up and down his back.

❄

“Babe, kids, I’m home,” Nick called out and entered the living room with two bags in his hands.

He gave his wife a kiss on the lips and glanced at her and the baby in her arms. “How have my two girls been today?” His voice was soft and low so he wouldn’t startle the sleeping baby awake.

“We’ve been good, babe,” Ellie gave him a tender smile. “How have you been?”

“Uf, better now that I’m home with you,” a haunted look crossed his face but it was gone quickly. Nick shook his head as if to shake something off. “Where are Aaron and Lea?”

“Lea is with her aunt Kasie tonight,” she said with a conspiratorial smile on her lips. “Aaron is at the Hunter’s house. He should be back soon.”

“Okay, I’ll go change quickly and then I’ll set up dinner. It’s Pasta Day.”

❄

Ten minutes later, Ellie and Nick sat at the kitchen table, one glass of wine and another glass of apple juice, but still-empty plates in front of them.

Baby Livvy laid in the crib, making happy and content cooing sounds.

“McGee and Delilah are asking when they’ll get to see the baby again,” Nick’s voice was full of amusement.

“I know,” Ellie chuckled. “Delilah texted me like twenty times today.”

Both grinned at each other amusedly.

“Maybe I should go over and get Aaron? He’s probably forgot time.” Ellie looked out of the window.

“I’m sure he’ll be home soon. It’s only 7.10pm.”

A few seconds passed without anybody talking. Then, “Nick?”

“Yeah?” he looked up from his phone to see his wife still staring out of the window.

“It’s snowing.”

“Really?” When he couldn’t make out anything from his position, Nick stood up and walked towards the window, with Ellie following on his footsteps.

The couple looked out of the kitchen window and, indeed, it must’ve started snowing only shorty after Nick got home.

“This view never gets old,” she smiled.

“So true,” there was a soft smile on his face too. The look in their eyes was one of nostalgia and love. One winter a few years back, Nick and Ellie had finally tied the knot after many years of mutual pining.

Each of them was so deep in thought they didn’t pay attention to the front door opening and closing until Aaron walked in with rosy cheeks and cold radiating off him. “It’s snowing!” he shouted with a beaming smile.

“We know,” Nick smiled, gave his son a kiss on the head and the family sat down on the kitchen table.

“Tomorrow we’ll build a snowman or have a snowball fight,” the boy talked on end, the utter joy visible in his posture.

❄

The next morning, Nick and Ellie stood at the living room window, baby Livvy in Nick’s arms, and watched the children play outside.

It had snowed the whole night, Lea and Aaron played with the neighbours’ kids in the garden. Just then, they were having a snowball fight.

“Nick,” Ellie glanced at her husband. “I love our life.”

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I love our life too.”


End file.
